


Домашняя работа

by Halena



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Newt Scamander, Female Theseus Scamander, Genderswap, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Возможно, Артемида очень редко в чем-либо соглашалась с сестрой, но она всегда знала, как её успокоить.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661065
Kudos: 2





	Домашняя работа

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: гендерсвап, ООС, ER, комфортинг, доместик флафф, горизонтальный инцест.
> 
> Примечание: очень понравился вариант "Ариадна" в качестве имени для фем!Тесея.

На пороге лежали туфли. Вернее, одна лежала на пороге, а вторая — почти посреди кабинета. Ариадна разлеглась на диване, вытянув ногу, так что босая ступня упиралась в подлокотник. Рука бессильно свешивалась с края. На полу под ней валялась небрежно брошенная палочка.

Осторожно переступив туфлю, Артемида прошла в кабинет. Уже сгустились сумерки, и она задернула шторы привычным движением палочки. Хотела использовать Люмос, но передумала, зажгла свечи. В холодном призрачном свете заклинания и без того бледное от усталости лицо сестры выглядело бы совсем больным.

Артемида села рядом, на самый краешек дивана, и Ариадна приоткрыла глаза, бросила неопределенный взгляд. Вид у неё был измученный. Она сняла юбку и один чулок — они при беглом осмотре нашлись здесь же на полу — и расстегнула пиджак. Артемида деликатно погладила её по плечу.

— Как они мне все надоели, — сказала Ариадна, не дожидаясь вопросов. — Упрямые ослы. Крючкотворы. Суетящиеся и выслуживающиеся чинуши. Все.

Подтянув ноги, она немного подвинулась, освобождая место, потом приподнялась, чтобы стянуть и пиджак, и, закончив, рухнула обратно, закинув руку за голову. Правая снова свесилась, как чужая, чуть задевая ноги придвинувшейся Артемиды. Волосы слегка растрепались.

Артемида опустила вертевшуюся на языке колкость. Пускай у них были разногласия, особенно часто вспыхивающие, когда дело касалось чрезмерной привязанности Ариадны к министерской службе, но когда сестра приползала домой в таком состоянии, Артемида отставляла их в сторону. К тому же она по опыту знала, как сильно может вымотать даже самая любимая работа.

— Сделать чаю? — Она гладила сестру по щеке. Под глазами у Ариадны наметились круги, на скулах — впадины, хотя в обычное время она поражала цветущим, почти юным видом, с трудом соотносящимся с её настоящим возрастом.

— Нет. — Ариадна вяло двинула головой. — Не хочу.

Она отвернулась, пряча лицо в складках рукава блузки — так удачно открыв шею. Расстегнутый воротник обнажал ключицу. Артемида неторопливо наклонилась, опираясь на руку, и поцеловала каштановый завиток, лежащий под ухом; спустилась к основанию шеи, несильно покусывая. Светлая, молочная кожа с едва заметными веснушками порозовела. Артемида повторила путь обратно и снова вниз языком; обняла Ариадну, провела ладонью по опущенной к полу руке. "Я точно знаю, что тебе нужно, чтобы расслабиться. Это всегда помогает".

Какое-то время казалось, что Ариадна просто терпит. Потом тело под руками Артемиды стало податливым, кожа — горячей. Ариадна приоткрыла рот, со вздохом облизав губы, и слегка изогнулась. Артемида спрятала беззвучный смешок в изгибе шеи. Это и правда всегда помогало.

Она забралась на диван с ногами. Ариадна позволила снять с себя блузку и стянуть оставшийся чулок; послушно раздвинула ноги, обхватила бедрами услужливо подставленное колено. Под блузкой оказался бюстгальтер, стилизованный под модное магловское белье, но Артемида не стала его трогать — Ариадна не разрешала прикасаться к груди, у неё были слишком чувствительные соски. Зато она охотно подалась ближе, когда Артемида опустила руку ей на бедро. На губах появилась улыбка, рассеянная и мягкая — зеркальное отражение Артемиды вместо обычного выражения её собственного лица. Артемида склонилась ближе, целуя обнаженный участок кожи между кружевными чашечками, и сестра запустила пальцы ей в волосы, развязала узел на затылке, так что пряди рассыпались по плечам; слегка оттянула, восторженно вздыхая. Артемида сдвинулась, вернувшись к шее, прошлась губами по линии челюсти, мазнула по щеке и наконец прижалась к охотно раскрывшимся губам.

Ариадна не носила пояс для чулок — в магловской одежде было полно неудобств, так что маги копировали отдельные предметы, изменяя их по своему усмотрению. Чулки, например, держались просто так, с помощью заклинания. Ненадолго разорвав поцелуй, Артемида с легкостью избавилась от тонких панталончиков; пробежалась пальцами по бледному животу, надеясь хоть раз свершить свою маленькую месть — когда они были младше, Ариадна постоянно приставала к ней с щекоткой, которой сама не боялась, — но не добилась реакции, кроме нового довольного вздоха. Ариадна слабо потянула её к себе за плечо, выгнулась, пытаясь прижаться хотя бы животом, и она опустила руку, тронула уже набухшую, влажную вульву. Ариадна выдохнула прямо в губы что-то вроде "Ох, да" и закрыла глаза. Всё-таки притянув сестру ближе, она слепо шарила руками по бокам и спине, потом расстегнула блузку, сквозь шелковую нижнюю сорочку накрыла ладонью грудь. Артемида не стала дразниться, сразу вставила пальцы, и ладонь сжалась сильнее, почти неприятно. Ариадна запрокинула голову, подставив горло.

Она сама двигала бедрами, сперва медленно и плавно, время от времени поправляя положение руки, затем стала насаживаться резче, придерживаясь за плечо Артемиды. Та заставила её перекинуть ногу через собственное бедро, чтобы поудобнее раскрывать, и вытянуть другую вдоль края дивана, придержав её коленом, чтоб не соскальзывала. Она не сразу нащупала нужный ритм, только по учащающимся коротким вздохам сестры поняла, что всё делает правильно. Пальцы обжигало. На висках выступал пот, и по щеке уже щекотно скатилась первая крупная капля. Ариадна чуть отползла назад, спиной на подушку, пытаясь то ли приподняться, то ли сильнее прогнуть поясницу. Ловко — так Артемида могла при каждом толчке нажимать большим пальцем снаружи, и хотя руку начало немного сводить, удовольствие на лице сестры того стоило.

На её светлой коже розовый — при солнечном свете всегда было видно, что он очаровательно розовый — румянец казался огненным. Особенно пятно на груди, сверху протуберанцами подбирающееся к шее, снизу уползающее под кружева. Артемида лихорадочно целовала его, и шею, и пылающие скулы, и приоткрытые губы. Она сжимала мышцы, иногда — почти непроизвольно; горячая тяжесть в низу живота постепенно увеличивалась. Ариадна, будто нарочно дразня, выдернула сорочку из-за пояса брюк и одной рукой гладила Артемиду по животу. Потом рука упала. Ариадна стискивала пальцы внутри себя, беззвучно постанывая, подаваясь бёдрами вверх, словно пытаясь прижаться к чему-то всей промежностью. Артемида помогла ей, вовремя приподнявшись, чтобы освободить опорную руку, и она выгнулась, в последний раз, до основания насаживаясь на пальцы, содрогнулась всем телом и всё-таки издала негромкий сдавленный звук.

Артемида старалась отдышаться. Она бы не отказалась получить свое — но, видимо, не в этот раз. Вряд ли в ближайшее время Ариадна сможет хоть как-то пошевелиться; она уронила руку, как в самом начале, и прикрыла глаза, и Артемида, чуть подвинув её, просто улеглась рядом.

Первым делом она очистила пальцы. Единственное, чего она во всех видах секса терпеть не могла, — это ощущение естественной смазки на пальцах. По крайней мере, когда уходило возбуждение. Случайная царапина на пальце саднила, и Артемида заодно залечила её. Потревоженная возней, Ариадна открыла один глаз и покосилась на сестру. Затем аккуратно, чтобы не соскользнуть с дивана, повернулась на бок, лицом к ней. Артемида обняла её и позволила устроить голову у себя на груди. Скулы Ариадны всё ещё пылали, но лицо выглядело почти умиротворенным.

— Спасибо, малышка, — пробормотала она, утыкаясь носом в плечо.

Артемида тихонько хмыкнула. Она была выше сестры на два дюйма уже к окончанию школы, пусть тоньше в бедрах и плечах — Ариадна унаследовала сложение от матери, Артемида — от родни со стороны отца. Она могла приподнять Ариадну на руках без всякой магии. И это не вспоминая о возрасте и опыте. Но говорить она ничего не стала; крепче прижала сестру к себе, поглаживая по голове, перебирая завившиеся прядки.

Когда она уже начала дремать, Ариадна зашевелилась, сдвинулась на подушку. И вдруг сказала, глядя снизу мягко блестящими, мечтательными глазами:

— Может, ты всё-таки вернешься в Министерство?

Артемида фыркнула.

— Зачем? Чтобы тебе не нужно было мотаться домой для расслабления?

Ариадна заулыбалась, открыто, без всякого смущения, и она не сдержала ответную усмешку. Когда она ещё работала в Министерстве, Ариадна не раз наведывалась в её каморку, почти целиком заполненную столом с бумагами, и там же, на столе, трахала её, обычно так торопливо и жадно, будто от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. Иногда — очень редко — Артемида даже скучала по этим внезапным приступам страсти.

— Сделать тебе ванну? — Она взъерошила спутанные локоны сестры.

Та прикрыла глаза, подставляясь под руку.

— Если только ты потом аппарируешь в ванну вместе со мной. Я не встану.

— Договорились. — Артемида поцеловала её в висок и поднялась, перелезла через расслабленно вытянувшееся тело; поднявшись на ноги, и сама слегка покачнулась, поэтому махнула рукой на домашнюю обувь, пошла босиком.

Они полулежали в воде, пахнущей специальным составом трав, прикрытой перламутровой глазурью специальной не оседающей мыльной пены — другого варианта Ариадна не признавала, — и уютно молчали. Подобное с ними случалось редко, так что ни та, ни другая не торопились нарушать тишину. Ариадна откинула голову сестре на плечо и поглаживала лежащую на бортике руку, пальцами легонько задевая тонкий старый шрам на боковой стороне запястья.

— Меня повысили.

— В каком смысле? — Артемида протянула руку за палочкой, чтобы подогреть воду. — На какую должность можно повысить авро… — Не договорив, она уставилась на сестру, которая, обернувшись через плечо, глядела на неё с обычной самодовольной улыбкой. — Ты шутишь?

— Вовсе нет. — За дверью кто-то прошлепал, но Ариадна даже не обратила на это внимания, хотя при обычных обстоятельствах уже бы аппарировала за дверь, чтобы поймать четвероногого, хвостатого или какого ещё повезет нарушителя. — Глава аврората британского Министерства Магии к вашим услугам. — Она перестала самоуверенно ухмыляться. — Так что тебе стоит в дальнейшем поменьше пакостить. И прекратить общение с контрабандистами и другими мутными типами.

— А не то я подпорчу твою репутацию? — поинтересовалась Артемида с веселым изумлением.

— А не то мне придётся тебя задержать, — серьезно ответила Ариадна.

Артемида пожала плечами.

— Не могу обещать.

— Так я и думала. — Ариадна вздохнула, отчасти наигранно, отчасти всё ещё совершенно серьезно. Внимательно посмотрела на Артемиду. — Хотя бы будь поосторожней. Иначе я правда… — она улыбнулась чуть виновато. Не дав ответить, неопределенно кивнула в сторону: — Давай выбираться, мне завтра рано вставать.

Артемида накидывала халат у зеркала, когда она прильнула сзади, обхватила за талию, заглядывая в лицо.

— Точно не хочешь вернуться?

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? — Артемида повернула голову, и Ариадна, потянувшись, поцеловала её. — Ты же знаешь ответ. К тому же я планирую новое путешествие. — Она отвела руку, будто бы случайно поднявшуюся на грудь, и повернулась обратно к зеркалу, палочкой подсушивая пропущенные пряди. — Буду собирать практический материал.

Ариадна опять вздохнула.

— Надеть бы на тебя ошейник.

— Если хочешь, надень в следующий раз. Хотя я их не очень люблю, но если ты просишь…

— Ньют! Перестань. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. — Ариадна, глядя в зеркало через плечо, бесцельно поправляла волосы Артемиды, спускающиеся на спину. — Это путешествие — это тоже всё из-за книги?

— Из-за книги, — согласилась Артемида — и вдруг оказалась в железном кольце объятий. Ариадна стиснула её так, что стало трудно дышать, и, вытянув шею, прижалась щекой к щеке.

— Я буду скучать.

— Я ещё никуда не уехала, — попыталась возразить Артемида, но сестра, не слушая, вскинула голову и добавила, глядя в глаза через зеркало:

— И никакой контрабанды. Поняла?

— Поняла, — ответила Артемида, не уточняя, что понимать и делать (или не делать) — это совсем разные вещи. Впрочем, Ариадна наверняка и так знает, что она имела в виду. Она наконец-то разжала руки, и Артемида обернулась, сама обняла её, поцеловала в лоб. — Пойдем ко мне? Моя спальня уже готова.

Вместо ответа Ариадна опустила голову ей на плечо, прижалась всем телом.

— Обещай, что вернешься. Я не прошу, чтобы ты отправляла письма, всё равно ты отвечаешь лишь от случая к случаю. Я даже не прошу, чтобы ты перестала… делать то, что ты обычно делаешь. Но обещай, что вернешься, что бы ни случилось. Ко мне.

Артемида прикрыла глаза, улыбаясь.

— Обещаю. Я обязательно вернусь.


End file.
